The Last Alpha?
by Dinosaurs-are-blue
Summary: Instead of Claire staying at OCD she leaves to be a movie star! But for some reason she comes back in 11th grade. Right when Massie and the others are fighting to stay on top. One Alpha will stand but will she be the last?  Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this takes place right after **_**'Dial L for Loser' **_**It's if Claire went full movie star. Nothing in the other books happened ok? Also, Kristen's secret is still kept between Claire and her… Okay… here's the rest of the summery!**

**Claire is back and better then ever, after her movie stardom in 7****th**** grade she took control and is basically the new movie-star/pop sensation. Who knew the girl could sing? She comes back in eleventh grade, because of three important reasons that no one knows. The PC is still together but is on the break of falling apart. Alicia has her own secret Clique waiting to break free? How about Dylan is ready to trade Massie for Alicia in a heartbeat? Oh, wait, what about poor Kristen? Well, she's starting to find that Massie may be a great friend but Kristen wants someone who'll get it. And that girl's name isn't Massie's…**

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Alpha…<strong>

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**CLAIRE**_

_Stupid manager and her stupid thoughts; _I thought in my head as my bike idled at the red light.

I couldn't believe I had to go back to the place where it all started…

_**MASSIE**_

It was lunch, and honestly, eleventh grade couldn't be trickier. After getting ourselves readmitted into OCD then finding out that the Briarwood boys were joining us for a few years. It just ended up in total chaos.

Boys trying to upstage us Pretties. Well, they were in a shock when they got here.

I glanced over at Cam, Kuh-laire's old BF.

We Pretties didn't even bother buying a magazine with Kuh-laire's name. We didn't watch something that mentioned her, her movies we never bought, we didn't even bother to see where the girl was. Why would we care? She left us Pretties for stardom, I hope she crashes….

But yet, she was one of my truest friends. It was weird how she wanted to be my friend when she could be friends with someone nicer.

"Mas!" Kristen cursed, "I love your outfit, ah-mazing!"

"Thanks," I said, not paying attention to the girl.

"Massie?" Dylan whined, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," I mumbled.

Just then the doors were kicked open and the Cafeteria went silent except for whispers. I mean, if you heard the doors being kicked open you would be pretty quiet too.

A girl was the person who kicked them open. She had on a tight black tee that was ripped. A white tank top was under that. The girl had black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a chain belt. Her blond hair was straight yet…

Wispy?

Her eyes were covered with designer sunglasses. She had a black and silver massager bag over her shoulder.

"Goth much?" Alicia said, which all made us giggle.

The girl didn't seem bothered and she was walking straight for us.

"Does she think she can sit here?" Dylan demanded, "Because this girl needs to be put in her place."

"Yeah, she does," I said, smirking evilly.

The girl pulled up a nearby chair and sat right across from me. Between Dylan and Kristen.

She leaned forward till she was a foot away from my face, she pulled off her sunglasses with one had pulled out a bag of gummies with her other hand. The smirk on the girl's face was a mix of evil and sweet.

"Want a gummy?" She asked, in a voice I'd never forget.

"KUH-LAIRE!" I yelled, shocked.

She let her chair slam down and pointed to herself, "The one the only."

Just then my greatest wish and worse nightmare came together as one.

Whispers echoed around us.

"Claire was back?"

"Why isn't she in Hollywood?"

"What is Massie going to do?"

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Can't an old friend say 'hello'?" Claire asked, sounding like her old self.

"No," I hissed.

"Too bad," Claire sang, "You're stuck with me for a whole year."

"Doesn't mean you can sit at our table!" I snapped.

"Point!" Alicia pointed out.

"Okay then," Claire shrugged, "Tell me when you reconsider." Claire got up as her phone rang.

"Y'ello?" She said, "Oh hey, JB, what up?" She walked away leaving us guessing.

"You don't think…" Kristen said, but I shook my head.

"It's not Justin Bieber…" I let my voice trail off because I have no idea with Claire anymore.

_**CLAIRE**_

"Yeah," I laughed, "Thanks, JB, I'll miss you too!" I hung up the phone and leaned against the handle bars of my bike.

He was telling me about his 'Selena Probs' but honestly I've told Selena to dump the JB so she can find someone better. She said 'He's perfect and don't tell me you're a hater.'

Well, I hate his music but he's a sweet kid and I don't think that either of them are right for each other.

_BRINNNNNNG_

"UGH!" I groaned, pulling my phone to my ear, "Hey?"

"Hey hey hey!" Kesha's voice rang through my skull.

"Hey ya Kesha," I said, "How's it been?"

"Where are you dear?"-She was drunk… I think?- "Red carpet and I want you to see what I'm wearing."

"Gaga like or Normal?"

"Nut job crazy Claire," Kesha said, I could just imagine her in a bird outfit…

"I'm at school."

Kesha's laughed filled the phone, "That's a good one!"

"No really," I told her.

"Wow, you must be a pop star." Kesha laughed at her joke.

"I'm OCD."

"Ouch," Kesha said, "I remember being there, sucked. Call me and I'll have my limo pick up you and your friends' k? Kesha out!" The phone went dead.

"I didn't know you rode a motorcycle," Cam said from behind me.

"Hey Cam," I said, my heart speeding up. Cam was such a sweet guy… Hot and sweet… What a combo?

I scooted over and patted the seat next to me. He came over and sat beside me.

"And the motorcycle?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Maybe I'll let you sit behind me," I teased.

"I'd like that."

_BRIINNNNNG_

"Oh my heck," I said, pulling out my phone. "What?"

Selena Gomez's crying filled the speaker.

"What?" I demanded, "Selena stop it."  
>"He-he-he!" She burst out into new sobs.<p>

"Selena I can't do anything."

"DO SOMETHING!" She bawled.

"I'm busy!"

"Claire!"

"BYE!" I shouted, hanging up the phone and turning it to silent.

"Who was that?" Cam asked, looking at me.

"Selena Gomez," I sighed, "She and Justin have been coming to me with their problems."

"Really?" Cam asked, not believing me.

"Yeah, I'm like Hollywood's therapist. I don't tell the Pop the things they want."

"Pop?"

"Paparazzi," I told him. "They like trying to make a fool of myself."

"And?"

"Well, two month ago they said I did drugs and that was why I was so thin. Have my Hollywood friends basically made that magazine bankrupt. Not talking to the company till they sent me a 'Sorry' basket and put in their next issue that it was all bull."

"Wow, I believe I missed that issue," I laughed with him and looked at him.

"I miss hanging out with you," I told him.

"Me too," He turned to face me. Out lips were inches apart when the bell rang.

"You have got to be kidding me," I groaned leaning away. "Cam, if you ever want a ride," I pull out a sharpie and wrote it on his hand, "You know where to call."

During the last class of the day I got caught texting Kesha.

"Claire," The teacher barked, "Why don't you come up and read what you were texting?"

Kids snickered and Massie looked at me like 'LOSER'.

"Sure thing,' I said, glancing at the clock, 5 minutes till the bell rang.

I walked up to the front of the room and scrolled through the texts.

"Kesha- Are you coming tonight. Me- Yeah, don't know who to bring. Kesha- My limo will be picking you up at eight so you have till then. Me- What are you wearing to the R.E.-"

A hand was in the air, "What does R.E. mean?" A girl sneered.

"Red Event, dimwit," I snapped, "AKA Red carpet."

I took a deep breath then continued, "Kesha- Surprise, but I'll tell you this, there's a special performance tonight. Me- Music or other? Kesha- Surprise Me- Fine, how many do you want me to bring? Kesha- As many people as you want. Me- Sounds great."

"It does not say that!" The teacher snapped, he grabbed the phone, stared at the screen, and gave it back.

"Hold," I held a finger to the teacher and tapped the 'Talk' button on my I pod 5 ( Thanks from Apple to me for loaning them so money.)

"Hey Kesha," I said.

"I want to see your school!" She cooed. I put her on the WIFI app and held the phone out in front of me. Kids in the front row saw Kesha.

She was laughing so hard that the phone fell. "You weren't joking!"

"Yeah," I said, "Wasn't."

"Why are you in the front of the room Girlie?" She demanded, picking up the phone as I turned it to face me.

"Caught texting." I mumbled, Kesha laughed harder.

"Wow, Girl, Katy ain't going to believe this… Or anyone for that matter."

The bell rang loudly.

"Bye Kesha," I said, ending the call and walking out of the room of a shocked class.

**Sorry, I've never met the famous Ke$ha or know her... But if you want to say something about how I imagine the stars, tell me your ideas- If you'd think that'd help. **

**Thanks reads- 3 DAB!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

_**MASSIE**_

When the limo finally made it to the driveway after my shopping spree with Alicia, I saw a motorcycle parked in the front.

"Hm," I said as I walked up the steps, "Usually boys don't beat me home."

I walked into the house; my arms weighed with bags, wondering what hottie was seeing me today.

"MOM!" I called, "DAD? I'm HOME!"

"In here, darling," my mom called, "We have a surprise for you!"

_New credit card? _I thought, _new outfit, new charm, new…_

I walked into the living room to see both my parents' arms around Claire.

"What is _she _doing here?" I demanded, shocked.

"Claire," my dad started, "Is moving into the guesthouse for the year."

"Isn't that great honey?" My mom asked, smiling, "It'll be like old times."

"I can't believe it!" I sighed, "I'll be up in my room."

"Massie!' My mom called as I basically ran to my room.

"Can you believe it Bean?" I asked the little pug as I leaned against the door of my room, "I'm stuck with _her _again!"

"RUFF!" The pug barked.

"You said that right," I mumbled as I dropped my bags and went to IM my friends.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE:** **So bored! My mom wont leave me alone!**

**MASSIEKUR: Srry**

**BIGREDHEAD: suxs**

**HOLAGURRL: Can u believe Claire?**

**MASSIEKUR: Calling u guys.**

They all picked up on the first ring.

"Yeah?" They all asked at once.

"Kuh-laire is back!" I snapped, "And is living in my guest house."

"No way!" Alicia said.

"I can't believe it!" Dylan said, "I'm _so _sorry!"

Kristen waited a moment then said, "I feel your pain."

"How?" Dylan, Alicia, and I demanded.

"Well," Kristen said, feeling uncomfortable, "It's like having someone there that won't let you be you."

"Ditto," I sighed as there was a knock at my door. "Who is it?"

"Claire," Claire said.

"Stay quiet," I mumbled into the phone, "and listen kay?"

The other three were silent for their replies.

I waltzed over to the door and opened it to see Claire texting on her phone.

"Yes?" I asked, annoyed.

She held up a finger, hit send on the shiny new phone, and walked in.

"Why are you here?" I demanded, pissed that she made me wait.

"Do you want to go to the R.E.?" She asked me.

"What?" I said, shocked.

"Do you want to come with me to see Kesha's outfit then go to the Red Carpet event and get your picture on the next _US weekly_?"

The answer was 'DUH'. But I stayed silent.

"Kristen, Alicia, Dylan," Claire yelled in the direction of my phone, "Want to come too?"

"YES!" The three girls said at once without thinking.

"Great, so, I'll tell Kesha to pick up all five of us at the guest house k?"

"And my limo will pick you up before then," I added, glaring at Claire.

"Perfect!" Claire smiled, "See you at the guest house."

"_My _room." I snapped.

"Whatever floats your boat," Claire said with a shrug then twirled out of the room, "Cause I'll be in the guest house unpacking."

"SEE?" I hissed, when Claire was gone.

"I don't know," Dylan said, "She's seems like the same girl."

"But she isn't!" I insisted.

_**CLAIRE**_

I was in what I wore to school today when the others met me in front of the guest house door. My things were unpacked and everything.

"Nice outfit, Kris," I said, looking at Kristen in ripped skinny jeans, a ripped up low cut black top with a red tank under that.

"Yeah, Kris," Massie said, "Did you change into that?"

"No," Dylan answered, "She was in that when we got in."

"Totally," Alicia agreed.

"Yeah, well, my mom said that one of my friends convinced her that my dress code was way to strict and she said I could wear anything as long as I didn't look slutty." Kristen explained then asked, "Who talked to my mom?"

"Not me," Dylan said.

"Don't look at me," Alicia answered, holding up her hands.

"Nope," Massie admitted.

Kristen's gaze landed on me and I smirk.

"Your mom had to be told what she wanted to hear."

"You did it?" Kristen asked, shocked.

"Yeah, thought you'd want a break." I shrugged as the limo pulled up and the window rolled down. There, looking at us, was the glittered face of Kesha.

"Claire!" She said, opening the back door, "You look great!"

"Thanks, doll," I said, climbing in, the others followed in, speechless.

"Who are they?" Kesha asked, looking at the PC.

"Massie Block," Massie said, regaining her cool.

"Kristen," Kristen stumbled.

"Dylan."

"Alicia."

_RINNNNNNNGGG_

All the Pretties looked at me as if this was the rudest thing I could have done.

"Sorry, Kesha," I said, looking at my phone to see the face of Selena Gomez.

"Hey, Selena," I said, looking at the camera and waving.

"Heyyyy," Selena said, "Are you going to the RE?"

Kesha's face was right next to me, "Hey girrrrl!" She purred.

"Kesha!" Selena gasped, "I love the glitter, it makes my laptop screen all…"

"Kesha- affined." I told her.

"I like it!" Kesha decided, "The press will go Gaga over it!"

"Totally," I cooed.

"Let me plug her into the big screen." Kesha took my phone, walked over to the plasma screen tv, and plugged my phone into a small white cable. Selena's face soon filled the screen.

"Where are you guys?" Selena asked as Kesha took her spot beside me, "And who are the girls?"

"Claire's friends," Kesha said, "And in _my _limo!"

"Where's the glitter?" Selena joked.

Kesha pointed a finger to the screen, "Good point, Sele."

"So, what are the girl's names?"

"Why don't they introduce themselves?" I said, raising my eyebrows at the Pretties.

"M-Massie," Massie stumbled slightly, "Massie Block."

"Dylan Marvil."

"Oh so you're _her _daughter," Selena said, smiling. "I kind-of see the resemblance, though, your much prettier."

Dylan beamed.

"Alicia," Alicia said, waving slightly.

"Hey Chicka!" Selena said, giggling.

"Kristen Gregory," Kristen sighed.

"Loved the ripped jeans," Selena pointed to Kristen, "Where did you find them like that?"

"I did them myself," Kristen admitted.

"No way!" Selena shrieked, "That's awesome!"

"Someone seems to be JB."

"Wait?" Kesha said, "They broke up?"

"No," Selena and I said.

"Then… Ah, never mind!" Kesha huffed, "Why am I not told any of this? I mean, I am the ruler of all things, glittered, unicorned, and sexier outfits."

"Because," Selena said as though she was talking to a five year old, but she was smiling jokingly, "C is the therapist of Hollywood, Kesha, I mean, I have no idea when your sober or not."

Selena and I laughed at this. But the Pretties looked at us- To them it was an insult, to us, it was a inside joke.

"Hey!" Kesha said, cracking a smile, "Only 24/7. I'm sure you can talk to me when I'm free."

Selena made a heart with her hands, "GTG, Justin and I are getting ready for the red carpet event- Matching."

"Make sure it has glitter," Kesha cooed, "Or you'll look like _nothing _to me."

Selena laughed and nodded, "I'll take that into account, Kesha."

"Bye, Claire's friends, Claire, and Kesha out." Kesha managed to reach over to the screen and end the call.

"Ah," Kesha leaned back, "You guys going to talk?"- She looked at the Pretties- "I promise I don't bite."

"You bit me when I met you," I pointed out.

"Well, you're the one who told me if you licked your arm you'd taste like Candy Canes."

"And did my arm taste like Candy Canes?" I asked, giggling.

Kesha sighed and looked at the horrified Pretties. "You guys do know I'm kidding right?"

The Pretties laughed uneasily.

"Wow!" Kesha sighed, "Claire, wow."

"Sunroof?" Kristen asked.

Kesha looked at the girl, "Kristen right?"

Kristen nodded.

"And Kristen, what would we do with a sunroof?" Massie asked, crossed.

"Stick our heads out and wave to the crowd." Kristen mumbled.

Kesha reached over and shook the girl by the shoulders, "Brilliant!"

"Huh?" Dylan asked, "What's so brilliant about a sunroof?"

"Wave to people?" I suggested.

"I was thinking of throwing glitter to the adoring fans." Kristen said, getting excided.

Kesha's smile widened, "Why haven't I thought of that before?"

"We should wait to the movie premier," Alicia spoke up, "You know? So the press will have a hay day?"

"'A Kesha- affined Premier'!" Massie added, "Just Kesha's limo and a ton of glitter.

**Soooooo? like? Hate? Want me to stop? COMMENT!**


End file.
